Personal navigation systems provide routing information between various geographic points. Routing information can include, for example, turn-by-turn directions, a display of one or more routes over a digital map, or public transit instructions. Routes can be provided between a user's current location and a desired destination, or between a user-identified origin and a desired destination. Personal navigation systems can use information received from various outside sources (such as position-identification information, destination-address information, and map-database information) when determining routes between geographic points.